N E V E R, let me go
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: What a beautiful natural disaster she is, and oh how he loves her mayhem and rebellions—for Hadley, with love.


A/N: So what the hell, I haven't updated in centuries, yeah, I know. Ah well, at least I am now! ;D This one is for you Hadley. Because this is a multi-chaptered fic, and there is more to come with this pairing, it's been my favorite for awhile recently. :D So enjoy. (also Hadley's uberly late birthday present)

* * *

_whenever i'm alone with you  
you make me feel like i am home again _

{lovesong; the cure}

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not doing this rubbish mum, alright? No... Just leave me be, I'm fine working at Gringotts with dad! I'm not! I'm just not, okay, I'm not listening to you spluttering absolute shit!" That was all he heard was when he started hear the heavy boots stomp up the stairs, he knew- clearly, that Dominque was majorly pissed.

The door opened and he saw a flash of lavender-gray dyed hair, a pair of blazing blue eyes, and a combat boot slamming the door shut with a loud 'BANG!'

"Fuck you mum, fuck everything that pisses me off!" Dominque plopped down on her bed and he could hear the springs squeak in protest at the unintentional extra weight gain.

He sighed throwing the book he was "suposedly" reading off to the side of the room.

"Oi, you, what happened-" but was cut off from her animalistic glare, he raised an eyebrow not even a bit intimated. "Mum, wants me to work for Witch Weekly and instantly regrets sending me to Hogwarts for seven years of my life and wished for me to go to Beauxbatons thinking I might learn some _lady-like manners_," she batted her eyelashes sarcastically and then it evolved into a scowl. "Lady-like manners my _ass_."

He snorted and stood up instantly, stretching his long legs and arms. "Eh, I don't really care about your arguements with you and your mum, y'know that right?"

"Piss off you!" And she hurled a pillow at him, he caught it easily and laughed loudly. "Alright, alright, I made you even madder, sorry Weasley." She stood up and stalked towards him, Dominque was tall but she barely reached Lysanders shoulders, but her fiery eyes locked with his darker eyes- as if challenging him to a duel. She always was the boldest of all the other Weasley woman.

"Watch it Scamander, I'm already pissed enough, I don't need your bullshit either, okay?" She jabbed him in the middle of his chest with her skinny finger, gently trying to push him.

He raised his hands up in defense taking a step away from her before she attacked him. "Alright, relax Dom, you get the temper from the Weasley genes but you also got the animal side from Bill and his Werewolf side, eh?"

She shot him a look and stepped forward. "Don't make me hurt you, Ly." He could almost_almost _here a faint humor in her words.

But he simply shrugged and stuffed his hands in his jeans. "Go ahead, I always was your perfect punching bag," He looked away, and out the window where the sun was setting splaying out beautiful hues of oranges, reds, and yellows.

He smiled softly. "Y'know Dom, you can-" But once he turned back to face her and her beautiful face, sadly she was gone.

And he never (really) knew why.

**(&)**

He finds her in her room, he actually apparated in front of her house and climbed up the window to give her a surprise. All he heard was loud music banging from her room and he recognized the song, it was a muggle band called The Smiths or something have that sort. He never really thought Dom would be into any type of indie pop rock band, mainly listening to the heavy metal or screamo.

She did have anger problems.

He knocked on the window trying to keep his balance. He could almost see through the thin fabric of the black curtains to see Dominque look up at the window with her face scrunched up, trying to see whom it was. She pulled off her headphones and slammed her book pulling up her (black) baggy cargo pants that she seemed to wear twenty-four seven.

She opened the curtains and glared at Lysander who seem to just wave humorlessly at her, she wasn't amused one bit. "Oi, get away from my window, I'll be laughing when Dad comes after you and jinx you." She had on one of her most infuriating smirks ever. He hated her cockiness sometimes.

Lysander ran a hand through his long blonde hair, his mother didn't care how long his grew, at all, he could grow it out to his waist and wouldn't change anything, except mistake himself for some girly guy.

He tapped the window once more with his huge rings on his fingers, she scowled. "Stop that! It's gonna ruin the window- alright! Alright! Come in!" He grinned broadly. "Finally," she sniffed and stood back a couple of feet and he kicked open the window, he nearly fell flat on his face.

She snorted. He got up and shook his head and stretched his shoulders, his face all flustered. "Piss off you," she only grinned and pushed at his shoulders.

She walked over towards her bed and sat on it, staring at nothing, then finally meeting his eyes. He noticed something off about Dominque, but he couldn't really tell what?

He could see she dyed her hair once more, which was a slightly darker purple than the other lavenderish one she got. She stared at him intensely which began to make him uncomfortable but didn't know why.

"What?" He asked her indigantly. She just blinked and for once in his life- actually maybe the second time- he caught one of her rare smiles, it was sweet and innocent and suddenly she just laughed. Laughed away like he told joke that was the funniest thing in the world. He raised an eyebrow slowly. "Dominque, what-" but he was suddenly cut off with her hugging him.

He nearly stumbled backward from the sheer force of it. He was shocked; yes. Surprise would be an understatement in his book right now. "Oi, Dom, what's wrong?" She mumbled something in his shirt, but he couldn't understand it, it was too inaudible.

He took his hand and tilted her chin upward for him to look at her full in the face and he noticed pretty little diamonds sparkling and falling slowly down her cheeks.

He swallowed slowly and looked at her face, he felt a strange tightening in his throat. It was strange for him to see her cry, she neverever cried. Ever. This was a rare moment for him. He suddenly thought, did someone hurt her? No one should have, but he felt pissed off for thinking the suggestion, whoever hurts (his) Dominque pays for it.

"Domnique what's wrong? Come on is it that time of the month thing girls go through every single day?" She looked up at him visciously. "Oh fuck you, Lysander!" He smiled lightly at her. "Tell me what's wrong, Dom, come on, I'm here if you need me? Please?" She sighed wiping the tears from her face and sighed, he noticed she looked in the mirror and saw his and her reflection staring back at them.

Damn, she was way too beautiful it almost hurt. But he was also intimadated when she cried, because when she's upset she tends to be aggressive and pissy and oh shit, she just takes everyone down with her. But what a beautiful tumble-like flower she is.

Because somehow she can also be like some kind of tornado, when he first saw one when he was younger it shocked him; nearly making him want to hide, (but he was all alone). Yet, he realized how crazy it seemed how on the outside it's a beastly swirling dust storm that can pick up everything, sucking it up and up and away into a world full of mayhem and disaster; but yet, strangely and defiently being calm and quiet on the inside. Just like Dominque is. Exactly.

_(what a beautiful natural disaster she is, and oh how he loves her mayhem and rebellions)_

But instead he didn't say anything to her while she cried. He let her, he didn't mind just holding her, he loved her too much to stop anything. So he loved her, he didn't give a fuck, yeah, so what. As long as he was holding her, she could cry for a millenium and he still wouldn't let go.

(that's just what he did, never letting her go).


End file.
